


The Worlds of Altora: Prologue (Original Story)

by FoxfireandRain



Series: The Worlds of Altora [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireandRain/pseuds/FoxfireandRain
Summary: The World of Altora was once a place of harmony and magic. After the great war, the world was fractured and isolated. A group of strangers who could not be more different have now been chosen to restore magic to the land and restore their world.
Series: The Worlds of Altora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644874
Kudos: 5





	The Worlds of Altora: Prologue (Original Story)

**Author's Note:**

> The World of Altora began as my D&D 5e homebrew world/campaign. I spent a very long time world building and researching various aspects of the locals lives. Each season drew inspiration from different sources and different parts of history. As I began to run the world for my players I discovered I created it too open world and they had a difficult time making progress. I didn't want to abandon all the work and pages of notes I had created so I decided to instead of run it as a campaign, to write it as a story. The characters are not based off of players and have gone though several changes as I wrote, erased, cried and wrote again.   
> I hope you enjoy!   
> (Please comment, validation and criticism keeps me motivated to write more.)

A magnificent palace sits among the clouds. A grandiose front garden with a small stream winding through it that leads over the edge becoming an ever flowing waterfall. Dozens of flowerbeds of all colors decorate the grass and stones make a pathway to the grand entrance of the Sky Palace. Past the front doors all sorts of wonders can be found. A three story library with books in every language known in the world. A grand ballroom flowing with music and laughter. A dining hall ready to host feasts for any occasion. Dozens of beautiful guest rooms, many having small balconies of their own overlooking the gardens. Alter rooms decorated and dedicated to the five Arcanums that watch over this world. Every inch of the Sky Kingdom was a treasure, but the most important part was the Heart Crystal located in the very center of the palace. 

A shining pink crystal floats above a pedestal in a quiet ornate room. Red velvet carpets and silk curtains hang in the circular room. Several large murals hang on the walls, the details in the paintings seem to move and echo with memory. Swirling with life as the images each tell their own stories. The first, a crystal clear beach on a warm spring day. Waves gently rocking against a sandy shore where children play, building castles in the sand and collecting beautiful shells. Women wearing crowns and necklaces of flowers carry baskets full of delicious looking fruit. Beyond their beaches a chain of other small islands all surrounding a much larger one where pink flowers gently bloom and whose blossoms fall into the rivers finding their way out into the grand ocean.

The second painting, families sitting on colorful blankets under the shade of large trees enjoying a picnic under a hot summer sun. The women wearing large sun hats and flowing pastel dresses. The men wearing denim pants and button up shirts. Past them several people are gathered, playing a ball game in a green field. Laughing and taunting one another. The third, a cool autumn night. Dirt roads winding through forests where glowing eyes watch from the darkness. Log and brick homes with smoke gently rolling from their chimneys . The smell of apples, pumpkins, fire smoke and spices fills the air. The final one, a grey wintery landscape dotted with bright colors. People hurry down cobblestone streets, bundled up against the snow falling all around. Storefronts with twinkling lights and welcoming decorations, every lamppost and tree decorated with garland.  
On the ceiling above these murals is a grand stained glass dome skylight. The stained glass depicts grand waves and decorated ships sailing by as soft clouds gently hanging in the sky. The wind guiding each of these ships along to their destination as the people on board sing and dance with one another enjoying the clear weather. Each of these scenes and feeling of calm and safe. Comforting and secure. The people all seemed happy going about their days enjoying the lives they have.

Over time the shining crystal in the center dulls and cracks as war breaks out among the people. Endless fighting and bloodshed, humans harnessing the power of magic, manipulating and controlling it to serve their own wills. Mankind's need to conquer eventually overpowered the other races. The Elves and Dwarves fought long and hard, but were no match for the cruelty of humanity. It wasn't long before all of the other races disappeared as well. With no one left but themselves, mankind turned on each other; they clashed with weapons, beasts and magic. Then the world shattered.

Four seasons of nature forever separated. Magic power that was not theirs to begin with was stripped away for good. The powerful Arcanums that ruled over the world turned away, disappointed and ashamed. A floating palace in the sky begins to decay and turn to ruin, it’s inhabitants long gone from it now. Many years since then have passed, the people isolated to their countries now split apart, forgetting about the existence of other seasons. Few stories of the war are passed down, fewer still believed. Some magic still remains, most of it now corrupt and evil. Large beasts and monsters stalk innocent lives that stray too far from the safety of the cities. Rare few magical items have survived, highly sought after and prized by those able to collect them. Hoarding their power for a day they might once again need to destroy their fellow man.


End file.
